DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) This proposal describes an interdisciplinary training program in Cardiovascular Biomedical Engineering dedicated to training predoctoral students in both the biological and engineering disciplines focusing on cardiovascular health in order to meet the demands of a growing biomedical engineering field. This program takes advantage of the strong expertise in bioengineering and cardiovascular biology present at the University of Arizona and in the Arizona industrial community. The recent formation of the interdisciplinary Biomedical Engineering Graduate Program has united this expertise, creating a strong environment for training of predoctoral candidates. Areas of expertise include: biomechanics, biomaterials, optics, molecular genetics, vascular physiology, imaging, tissue engineering, genetic engineering, and biocomputing. Training faculty are independent researchers with a shared commitment to graduate and post-graduate training. The faculty have a strong record of support and are actively involved in collaborative research activities. Inclusion of clinical faculty and participation in the Industrial Internship Program available through the Biomedical Engineering Graduate Program will foster translational research projects for trainees. Training within this program involves laboratory and didactic experience. Research in the program is focused in three general areas: Implants, Tissue Engineering and Imaging as related to the cardiovascular system. Within these broad areas, topics being investigated in participating laboratories are: engineered blood vessels microvascular engineering, vascular modeling, vascular imaging by laser, ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging of vascular perfusion, cardiovascular instrumentation, and intracellular imaging. In addition, trainees will have the opportunity to take internships with area industrial partners to gain exposure to the industrial sector. The didactic component includes attending the weekly Biomedical Engineering Seminar, attending the monthly Vascular Health discussion group, and participating in a monthly forum. In this forum, trainees formally present their research to the program group. In addition, 2 visiting scientists with recognized expertise in the area of cardiovascular engineering will be invited in per academic year to speak to the program. Core course requirements for predoctoral trainees are provided by the Biomedical Engineering Interdisciplinary graduate program. Progress of the trainees is monitored by the trainee's mentor, a program committee, and the general members of the program through the trainee's performance at the monthly forum.